A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spring-loaded clamps, and more particularly to a quick insert and release spring-loaded laser beam guard clamp for use on optical tables for laser experiments and applications.
B. Description of the Related Art
Optical tables and breadboards are used to conduct laser experiments and applications. The setup of such laser experiments and applications often include the use of sheet metal panels as laser beam guards to provide protection against potential laser beam eye and burn injuries. Such sheet metal guards are typically bolted directly to the optical tables/breadboards which can make installation and removal laborious and difficult. Moreover, access to the laser setup and equipment when making adjustment is also impeded.
What is necessary, therefore, is a method and apparatus by which laser beam guard panels may be quickly positioned and removed to facilitate adjustments to laser experiments and applications.